


A Siren's Song!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Kelpies, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Moving for their own safety, they now find a place of somewhat comfort. A place where men and young boys prosper, yet they also find another interested in their songs.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Siren's Song!

They'd lived here for years, inhabiting the seas as they were their own. Then again they were, no one could take that from them. 

"Who will do the honours today, sisters?" a rather beautiful looking woman asked as she swam around in a circle before stopping to place her hands upon another's shoulders.

"I do believe Tempest said she would do the honours tonight," another informed her. 

"And where is she?" the first asked, slightly annoyed. 

"Riding Artemis more than likely," another chimed in.

"Banshee, call upon Tempest!" 

Another with ashen hair, flowing with the current gave a smile as she then let out a scream that cut through the water like a knife. 

oOo

Quickly stopping, her kelpie reared with a rather annoyed snort, tail flicking out behind it slicing through the water.

"Easy girl," her rider pet her on the neck. 

She threw her head from side to side before calming.

"Damn Banshee and her voice," she now frowned, pulling back on her mare's mane to turn her around.

Lowering her head, she readied her two front legs to swim them back again, while using her well muscular tail to add momentum. She loved to cut through the sea on horseback, it was one of her most favourite things to do as well as drawing men out to her and her sisters.

"There you are," Lyra frowned, crossing her arms as her tail swayed lightly under her.

Artemis raised her head and neighed as she came to a standstill. Tempest now dismounting her to swim over to the rest of her kind. 

"You know I can't help but ride through the sea," she now grinned as she swam through them face up.

"Get up there and bring us something to feast upon," Frost scowled, she was as frosty as her name.

Sighing Tempest swam up to the surface and crawled up upon a large rock. 

"Do this, do that. No time for playing," she moaned as Banshee's voice rang out in her mind.

_'We can hear you.'_

" _'That's the whole point, dear sister.'_ She gave back a little snarky.

Once their little spat was over with, Tempest now started to sing. Tonight they didn't need much, so she dulled her voice down to just bring what they needed. Right on point, two young boys made their way over to the water in a dream like daze. Tempest smiled as she carried on luring them over, only tonight would be different. 

"You wretched demon's of the sea!" a man's voice cut her from her song. "You won't take my son's!"

"Dad?" 

"What's going on?" 

"Get back!" he barked. "And you-"

A shot rang out making Tempest hiss. Looking down she could now see red liquid escaping out of a small hole in her shoulder. Her face morphed into a beastly looking form before she dived into the water. 

"What happened up there?" Banshee asked, swimming around her sister as she joined them again.

"They were prepared," Tempest hissed as she looked to her shoulder. 

"Idiot!" Frost snapped. "You should have finished him! You're too soft!"

"It would have gotten her killed!" Lyra frowned. "Remember Calypso!"

Frost snapped her tail before swimming off.

"Damn fool will get herself killed one day," Banshee frowned.

"We can't stay here," Lyra now sighed as she swam back over. "We'll have to move. Chaos!" 

Another kelpie swam over with a snort and Lyra was quick to mount him.

"I'll go find Frost, you deal with Tempest's wound."

"Already on it," Banshee nodded as she inspected the wound. "This is going to sting."

She extended her clawed and dug them deep into Tempest's shoulder to un-lodge the bullet from the bone. Tempest hissed in pain, but found it felt so much better when it was free of her. Quickly making up a mixture from crushed bones and sea leaves, she stuffed it into the hole to then wrap it up with seaweed.

"I'll check you over in a few hours," she told her as she too now called upon her kelpie. "Persephone!"

Another swam to her side and she quickly mounted. Calling upon hers now, Tempest followed on. 

"We will swim through the night," Cascade told them as they eventually caught up with her.

"Where's Frost?" Banshee asked. 

"She's young and careless," Lyra sighed. "I could not keep up with her."

"We're leaving her behind?" Banshee frowned.

It was heartless, but that's the nature of some Siren's. They either parted if they believed they could make it on their own or stayed with the rest. 

"We ride out, unless you wish to stay?" Lyra glared.

Tempest didn't exactly feel up to staying or fighting right now. 

"Can we just move on?" she asked. 

Lyra pulled her kelpies mane, tail tucking around his neck as he reared up before cutting through the water. Banshee sighed but followed suit, wrapping her tail around her kelpies neck. Tempest never felt the need to wrap herself around hers, she was confident enough with just sitting upon her back. Besides Artemis thanked her for it as it wasn't much strain put on her.

oOo

The ride had been a long one, longer than Lyra had actually imaged. 

"We still have a long way to go, but I think we should be fine if we-" she cut off at realising they were one down. "Where's Tempest?"

Banshee turned her mare around. "I thought she was following."

Suddenly Chaos was now charging past, cutting through the water a lot faster than she could get Persephone to move.

"Come on, girl!" she now urged hers on.

They eventually found Tempest floating a little away from them. Artemis had her held up, her tail wrapped securely around her waist. 

"Good girl," Banshee pet the mare as Lyra lifted Tempest from the mare's tail to hoist her onto the back of hers, where she wrapped her own tail around Tempest's to now head off again, leaving Banshee to guide Artemis alongside them.

"It's going to take us double the time to get there now," Lyra now sighed heavily.

"Yes, but we can't blame it on Tempest. It was the people's fault, if they hadn't grown suspicious of us we could have stayed there longer."

"Never mind," Lyra shrugged. "We carry on."

Thankfully Chaos was a strong built kelpie and was able to carry two loads all the way to their destination, though that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted by the time they got there.

"Go and feed," Lyra told him as soon as she dismounted with Tempest.

He swam off to go find and hunt something down to eat to replenish his energy.

"You two do the same," Banshee said to Artemis and Persephone. 

Both mares swam off together to hunt for food as well, leaving the two Sirens to look after their own.

"We should do the same," Banshee thought hungrily. 

"Yes, but be careful."

Banshee nodded as she swam up to the surface. Once there she looked for a nearby rock and laid upon it, the moon was bright tonight and with it the sounds of the land animals followed. These sounds were a little different to her though, they were like a mix of animal and human.

"Strange," she thought. "But I have no time to think on such things."

She readied herself and started singing, which soon brought exactly what she was after and more. 

"What strange beings you are," she thought looking to one of the creatures staring equally back at her. "Neither man, nor wolf, but a combination of both."

The beast tilted its head as if wanting to hear her sing again.

"You like the sound of my voice do you?" she smiled as the creature lowered itself into a crouching position as she started singing again.

It wasn't even fazed by the two human's that made their way down to the beach. They both stood looking over at her with dreamy eyes.

"Come to me," she beckoned them forth, watching with delight as they entered the water to swim over to her. 

They both then looked up, legs kicking under the water to keep them above it. 

"You're really beautiful," one complimented as she bent down to stroke a hand through his hair. 

"Thank you," she smiled down upon him before her face shifted and fangs were buried deep within his throat. 

The other man didn't seem to see her sudden change or what had happened as he was then swiftly dragged under water to have the same fate befall him. Banshee looked up, seeing the werewolf still looking over at her curiously.

"Sorry, pet, but I have to go." She smiled as she dived into the water to then drag her prey down with her.

The werewolf let out a whimper as it stood to now head back into the forest. 

"It's good to be feasting once again," Lyra smiled as she dug right in. 

Tempest would have something when she awoke. 

oOo

Alcina Dimitrescu, head of the Dimitrescu Castle was now standing at her window with a smile on her face.

"So, it would seem we have Sirens right outside over castle grounds."

"Should we deal with them, mother?" one of her daughters asked.

Taking a sip of her wine, she simply shook her head. 

"Leave them be for now. I will go see them whenever they decide to call upon their next meal."

"As you wish, mother." 

The three then left her to her thoughts.

xXx

The bodies of the two men had satisfied the three for a good full week, before they were back to calling forth the next batch.

"I wish to do it again," Tempest smiled as she swam in a complete circle before swimming around the pair, her tail wrapping around Banshee playfully.

"I see you're feeling a lot better today," Banshee smiled in return as Tempest now breached the surface like a dolphin to dive back in again. 

"Much better," she grinned as she brushed her coral coloured hair over her shoulder to show off the still healing wound. 

"If you're up to it, then so be it." Lyra shrugged.

Tempest couldn't help but do a flip, which caused the tip of her tail to smack Banshee in the face resulting in a scream.

"Sorry," she grinned as she swam upon the surface to lay upon the rock. 

She shook her damp hair back, making herself look presentable to start singing again. As predicted a few of the younger males greeted her, but also the voice of a woman.

"I don't really appreciate you taking all of my men."

Tempest stopped in surprise, her eyes darting from one part of the forest to the other. Was this another attack?

"Show yourself!" she ordered shakily, ready to dive into the water at any given moment. 

A tall figure in a white dress emerged, her eyes were a bright yellow, skin as pale as the moon, with rosy red lips.

"What are you?" Tempest asked, eyeing her up, while also readying herself to flee. 

"I'm the Lady of the Castle," the woman announced. "Lady Dimitrescu and you are trespassing on my property."

"We own the sea," Tempest cut back at her. "You do not own that!"

"Ah, but these are my people." A smirk arose on her face as she placed a hand upon one of the young men.

"W-What's going on?" he asked, breaking from his daze.

"Go back home," she told him.

He nodded and ran back.

"Hey, he was our dinner!" Tempest snapped. 

The woman calmly responded in the most silkiest tone imaginable. 

"As I said, these are my people. You will leave and never come back or else."

Tempest didn't like the threat in the least, and the woman was unarmed. But big, she was bigger than her. But would she win? Her face morphed into that of a strange looking creature, nose extending, jaws filled with razor sharp fangs, wings burst free from her back as her arms grew scaly, claws extended cutting into the rock beneath her. She roared much like that of a dragon, perhaps that was what she was, a sea dragon?

She flung herself up into the air, tail snapping out behind her, now swaying as she flew. She landed on the sand to then hoist herself up to just under the woman's height using her tail and wings. She lashed out, but the woman stopped her. Her tail now wrapping around the woman's leg as she went in for a headbutt, only she was worse off from it. She hissed as she fell back just as a hand wrapped around her neck.

"I warned you to leave here," the woman glared. 

"We stay!" Tempest growled as she raised her free hand to swipe at the woman's face. 

Maybe that hadn't been the best idea as now the hand around her throat tightened, as blood seeped from the wounds on the woman's face.

"I gave you a strict warning," she snarled. 

Tempest felt the fear rise up in her again and without warning, she was reverting back to her former self. 

"Sirens are the bane of my existence," the woman glared.

Tempest knew what was coming and closed her eyes, only she now found herself being thrown back into the water. By the time she rights herself to look over, the tall woman's already gone along with the other young man. Diving back under the water Tempest swims back to the others, a grim expression on her face.

"What happened? Where's our-" 

"You can't stay here!" she warned them.

The pair looked to her. 

"What do you mean, we can't stay here?"

"The Lady of the Castle gave me a warning and I'm telling you, you can't stay here?"

"What happened up there? What happened to you?" Banshee asked as Lyra placed a hand on her shouder. 

"Leave her," she sighed. 

"But?" 

"Can't you see she's smitten with some human woman?"

"She isn't human," Tempest defended.

Lyra looked to her before turning around to call upon her kelpie.

"Come, Banshee. Unless you want to be left behind too?" 

Giving one last look at Tempest, she turned and swam off to then call upon her own steed. The was no looking back and Tempest couldn't care less anyway.

"Artemis!" 

Her own kelpie swam over to her, gently taking hold of the mares mane she guided her to the surface where they both crawled upon the sand, their tails now transforming into legs.

"Lets go see the Lady of the Castle," she smiled as she climbed upon her horses back.

Artemis carried her through the village, which resulted in stares. Artemis was slightly taller than a normal horse, and Tempest was slightly taller than your average human. But that wasn't the real reason behind it, no it was possibly the fact that she was fully naked and the most beautiful thing they'd ever set eyes on. 

"My lady," they greeted her as she passed, men and women all the same. 

Once she reached the Castle doors, she called out to the Lady.

"Lady Dimitrescu!"

There wasn't a long wait until the doors suddenly opened inwards and there stood the Lady herself. She was now sporting scars from her earlier encounter with Tempest, but it did nothing to distract anyone from her beauty.

"You again," she frowns upon seeing her.

Climbing from her horse, she comes to stand in front of the Lady.

"You have me sincerest apologies," Tempest apologised.

"A simple apology will not suffice," she frowned in return.

"That's why I'm here at your door, asking you to let me pay for what I've done to you. And because you spared my life."

The ladies face changed at this.

"You're to be my personal maid until I feel it's befitting to let you off the hook."

"Thank you, my lady." Tempest smiles while bowing her head.

"I'll have your-" she looked over at the creature, "horse, taken to the stables."

"You're too kind," Tempest smiled again.

"Come in, the maids will see that you're fully clothed and such."

From this day forth, she would be the first of her kind to give up her old life for that of a new with a vampire mistress.


End file.
